1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable furniture, and more particularly to a folding joint arrangement for the foldable furniture, which is capable of rigidly two frame tubes in a pivotally movable manner so as to provide a two-plane directional movement of the foldable furniture.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional foldable furniture is constructed by a plurality of metal tubes pivotally connected with other in such a manner that the foldable furniture is capable of folding into a compact size and unfolding to expanse its supporting size by means of the pivot movement of the metal tubes.
For example, a foldable c hair comprises a foldable c hair frame comprising a plurality of construction tubes to construct a back frame and a seat frame for supporting a fabric seat. The seat frame comprises a front pair, a back pair, and two side pairs of construction tubes, wherein each pair of the construction tubes are pivotally connected together where they cross via a pivot joint so that the chair frame can be easily unfolded to provide a rigid cross-support for use and be folded up for storage.
Accordingly, in order to pivotally connect two construction tubes together, a rivet which is embodied as the pivot joint is used, wherein a first longitudinal half of the rivet is rotatably and transversely penetrated through the first construction tube while a second longitudinal half of the rivet is rotatably and transversely penetrated through the second construction tube in such a manner that the two construction tubes are capable of pivotally moving within a same plane direction, as shown in FIG. 1A.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a first alternative mode of the pivot joint comprises a rivet and a U-shaped connecting member rotatably connected thereto wherein the first construction tube is rotatably connected to the rivet while the second construction tube is rotatably connected to the connecting member in such a manner that the first and second construction tubes are pivotally connected with each other to provide a two-plane direction movement. However, such pivot joint cannot provide a rigid configuration especially when a downward force is applied on the foldable furniture.
FIG. 1C illustrates a second alternative mode of the pivot joint which comprises a joint panel and a plurality of pivot walls integrally extended therefrom wherein the first and second construction tubes are pivotally connected to the pivot walls respectively in such a manner that the first and second construction tubes are capable of pivotally moving in a two-plane direction movement. However, such pivot joint can only be used as a base pivot joint or a top pivot joint since the pivot wall is allowed to pivotally connect to the end of each of the first and second construction tubes. In other words, the pivot joint will limit the unfolded size of the foldable furniture.